


Homey

by Bibliobibulus



Series: Running through oceans of change. [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Headcanon, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliobibulus/pseuds/Bibliobibulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe reflects on Juliette and Nick's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homey

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from back when I started writing this series. I didn't want to originally post it as part of a series in case I never actually uploaded it. This scene is expanded on later when things start to settle down, so this can be seen as a future snippet.

Their house smells like food, of wood, of dust and lemon floor cleaner. Never of artificial candles or sprays. Monroe has always appreciated and liked this even though he knows that they don't do it for him. It smells lived in, not sterile and strange. Even if it looks like something out of a magazine at times, it doesn't smell like one. It smells like washed cotton, sat in chairs that soak up the people in them. The floorboards do not hardly creak, showing the craftsmanship of the home. He was surprised to hear that it was Juliette's and that they had not bought it together. Then again he inherited his.


End file.
